Legends of the Hidden Temple/Episodes
This is a list of all the episodes of the game show Legends of the Hidden Temple airing on November 6, 2010. Series 1 (2010-2011) #Elphaba's Green Vial - November 6, 2010 #Evil Queen's Poisoned Apple - November 13, 2010 #Leumel Gulliver's Yahoo Skin - November 20, 2010 #Dr. Muto's Splizz - December 4, 2010 #Hershel Layton's Map to St. Mystere - December 11, 2010 #The 1000th Yellow Lum - December 18, 2010 #St. Elisabeth of Hungary and the Miracle of the Roses - December 25, 2010 (Christmas Special) #Old Faithful's Woolen Shreds - January 8, 2011 #James Trotter's Crocodile Tongue - January 22, 2011 #Captain Rainbow on Mimin Island - January 29, 2011 #Marina Lightyeart' Clanpot - February 19, 2011 #Excalibur - March 12, 2011 #Morris Michtom and Teddy's Bear - March 26, 2011 #Super Macho Man's KO's Gold Tooth - April 23, 2011 #Vixen Krystal's Serendipitous Staff - April 30, 2011 #Pacland's Artifact - May 27, 2011 #Eglantine Price's Transporting Bedknob - June 4, 2011 #Joel Robinson's Pointless Plaque - June 25, 2011 #Basilisk's Venomous Fang - July 9, 2011 #Michael's Snag Machine - July 30, 2011 Series 2 (2011-2012) #Yugi Muto's Exodia - August 13, 2011 #Emperor's New Clothes - August 20, 2011 #Percival McLeach's Slouch Hat - August 27, 2011 #Nutcracker's Nutcracker - September 17, 2011 #Pied Piper's Flute - September 24, 2011 #Midas and the Whispering Reeds - October 1, 2011 #Blind Seer's Amulet - October 8, 2011 #The Pumpkin King's Missing Present - October 15, 2011 #Keys to the Supernatural Mansion - October 22, 2011 #Jumanji Gameboard - October 29, 2011 #Nancy Archer's Mystifying Necklace - November 5, 2011 #The von Trapp Family's Unclaimed Trophy - November 12, 2011 #Narnian King Peter's Great Shield - November 19, 2011 #The Comtesse Impersonator's Torn Wing - November 26, 2011 #Michael Jordan's Space Jam - December 3, 2011 #Rapunzel's Mile-long Locks - December 10, 2011 #St. Elisabeth of Hungary and the Miracle of the Roses - December 17, 2011 (also repeated on a Series 1 Episode) #Cat R. Waul's Golden Scissors - December 24, 2011 #Carmen Sandiego's Pearl Necklace - January 14, 2012 #Light Gaia's Unpretentious Necklace - January 21, 2012 #Tiddalik's Regurgitated Water - January 28, 2012 #King of Thieves' Golden Cape - February 4, 2012 #Tinderbell's Baby Doll - February 11, 2012 #Houyi's Sun-Bird Feathers - February 25, 2012 #Douglas Roberts' "Order of the Palm" - March 3, 2012 #Forbidden Chest of Demons - March 10, 2012 #Uncle Mimic's Busted Steam Engine - March 17, 2012 #Mr. Cookie's Secret Recipe - March 24, 2012 #Boneheads' Shogun Armor - March 31, 2012 #Vexx and the Closed Portal - April 7, 2012 #Moses' Broken Tablets - April 14, 2012 #Dr. Lao's Rainmaking Machine - April 21, 2012 #Isis' Serpent Trick - April 28, 2012 #Antoinette's Sweet Dream Cake - May 5, 2012 #Giant Bird's Odd Remembrance - May 12, 2012 #Thomas Jefferson's Quill - May 19, 2012 #Neil Armstrong's Moon Rock - May 26, 2012 #Wakko Warner's Ha'pennies - June 2, 2012 #Rocket Racer's Old Helmet - June 9, 2012 #Lucky Rabbit's “Oswald” Pin - June 16, 2012 #Hermes' Dropped Sandal - June 23, 2012 #Yoshi's Island and the Super Happy Tree - June 30, 2012 #Erik's Toy Monkey - July 7, 2012 #The Wish-Granting Goldfish - July 28, 2012 Series 3 (2012-2013) Legends of the Hidden Temple started production in 2012. Forester's Face is look similar to Scooby-Doo's Fred Jones. #Mama Luma's Telescope - August 11, 2012 #Wizard Whitebeard's Striped Scroll - August 18, 2012 #Boneheads' Shogun Armor - August 25, 2012 #Dark Dragon's 7th Needle - September 1, 2012 #Monster Kingdoms' Crystal - September 8, 2012 #A Chef's Bamboo Explosive - September 15, 2012 #Lawrence III's Ancient Mew Card - September 22, 2012 #Winifred Sanderson's Black-Flamed Candle - September 29, 2012 #Simone Lenoir's Stone Necklace - October 6, 2012 #Ninten's Franklin Badge - October 13, 2012 #Ezmérelda's Elegant Handkerchief - October 20, 2012 #The Banana of Bombay - October 27, 2012 #Freedonia's Fruits of Victory - November 3, 2012 #El Corazon - November 10, 2012 #Princess Mombi's Powder of Life - November 17, 2012 #Jill's Dozer Drill Bit - November 24, 2012 #Iron Giant's Missing Trinket - December 1, 2012 #Slime Monster Gooey Gus - December 15, 2012 #Wizard's Living Gloves - December 22, 2012 #Baron Bomburst's Moronic Medal - January 12, 2013 #Doc Holliday's Wanted Poster - January 29, 2013 #James Moriarty's War-Igniting Briefcase - February 9, 2013 #Aladdin and the Genie of the Ring - February 16, 2013 #de Blob's Emblem for the Color Revolution - February 23, 2013 #Francisco de Coronado's Cross - March 16, 2013 #Anansi's Wisdom-Containing Calabash - March 23, 2013 #Ebenezer Scrooge's Chain of the Afterlife - March 30, 2013 #The "Rare" Golden Banana - April 13, 2013 #Winifred Sanderson's Black-Flamed Candle - April 27, 2013 #Roy Hobbs' "Wonderboy" - May 4, 2013 #The Wright Brothers' Unpreserved Propeller - May 18, 2013 #Conqueror Kull's Ruling Ax - May 25, 2013 Series 4 (2013-2014) Legends of the Hidden Temple had 84 episodes of the show. Category:Episodes